Uchiha Sarada: Un mes junto a ti
by AnkorB
Summary: Uchiha Sarada nunca ha conocido a Uchiha Sasuke, ni una vez. Esta cansada de esperar por él y de no recibir el amor de un padre. Un dia pidió un deseo en una lluvia de estrellas; provocando que su vida se volteara de cabeza ¿Que pasaria si un "acosador", un problemático y un rival. llegaran a su vida? TRADUCCIÒN
1. Chapter 1

**_Uchiha Sarada: un mes junto a ti, no me pertence, es propiedad de CrAzyYuMmy. Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción_** _._

 ** _Quizas encuentren varias de estas N/T: (Notas de la traductora) en cada capítulo, tratare de hacer más clara la lectura con esto_**

 **Prólogo**

 **SARADA POV**

Entré a la oficina del Hokage, recorrí la silla y me senté lentamente en ella. Observé hacia la ventana y solté un suspiro. Me masajé las sienes, estaba tan cansada después de esa reunión con los 5 kages. Abrí la cajonera que estaba en la mesa, buscando ciertos archivos. Cuando lo hice, abrí uno, encontrándome con mi viejo diario. Mi cansancio lentamente se desvaneció y una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro.

Aun recordaba todo lo que había pasado ese día, el día el cual conocí a esa persona. Sonrió una vez más y abrió mi diario, lentamente empecé a leerlo donde había comenzado.

HACE 17 AÑOS….

 **Capítulo 1: La misma pregunta**

(N/T: a partir de aquí, se desarrolla la historia en la época de cuando Sarada está en la academia)

 **SARADA POV**

"Hmm" Dije, mientras sentía como mi mano buscaba por el botón para detener aquel molesto sonido. Cuando finalmente lo hice, lo presioné.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, mi mirada se clavó en el reloj despertador. Poco a poco fui palpando la mesita de a lado, buscando mis lentes. Me los puse y me levanté de la cama, bostezando como loca. Camine hacia el baño y mire el espejo con disgusto.

"Dios mío, mi rostro luce horrible"

Rápido lave mi rostro y cepille mis dientes. Regrese al cuarto, camine hacia las puertas del balcón y las abrí. Me acerque al borde y alce el rostro, sonriendo hacia el cielo.

"Qué lindo clima. Espero que así se quede el resto del día"

Después de eso, camine hacia el baño principal de la casa, buscando a alguien ahí.

"Mamá ¿Dónde estás?" Dije alzando la voz, mientras buscaba a mi madre con la mirada

"Estoy en la cocina" Una dulce y suave voz se escuchó provenir del primer piso. Entonces bajé las escaleras, entrando a la cocina, para encontrar a mi madre haciendo el desayuno para ambas. Me le quedé viendo unos momentos y pronto agarré un par de platos y tazas para el desayuno. Después de dejarlas en la mesa, decidí ir al jardín delantero para recoger unas flores, buscando entre la variedad que tenía, escogiendo unas de color alegres.

Regresé a la casa, y buscando un bonito florero, puse las flores en la mesa.

"Lindas flores Sarada, escogiste las más bonitas"

Mi madre me sonrió, y lentamente puso el desayuno en la mesa

"Gracias, la Tía Ino me enseñó a hacerlo" Me sonrojé y sonreí ligeramente. Mi madre también lo hizo y se sentó en su silla

"El desayuno de hoy son Hotcakes con crema chantilly, como los que se te antojaron ayer corazón"

Reí ligeramente y sonreí en agradecimiento

"Gracias mamá, ¡tú comida es la mejor! ¡Eres la mejor chef del mundo!"

Vi como sonrió con dulzura, luego me dijo:

"Bueno, gracias por el cumplido" Dijo mientras tomaba del vaso de leche

Tomé el tenedor, y lentamente comencé a degustar el desayuno

 _"_ _¡SHANAROO! Esto esta jodidamente delicioso. Si tan solo pudiera desayunar de esto todos los días"_ pensó mi Inner Sarada con alegría

Seguí comiendo, hasta que mis ojos se fijaron en algo. Mi mente se quedó en blanco por unos instantes y el tenedor cayó al suelo, pronto lo levanté y lo puse sobre la mesa. Mi madre me miro con preocupación, se levantó y se puso al lado mío.

"Dame ese tenedor, te traeré otro"

Le tendí el tenedor y madre fue rápido a la cocina para traer otro. Mientras me quede mirando al asiento vacío frente mío, tan solo por unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada. Busque a mi madre y me topé con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda

"Nee, Mamá, sería bonito que Papá pudiera estar con nosotras disfrutando el desayuno, ¿verdad?"

Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, y después de algunos segundos saco el tenedor del cajón y me miro con una suave expresión.

"Si lo seria"

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo regresara?" Mire su rostro una expresión seria, a lo cual mi madre suspiro y caminando hacia mí. Puso el tenedor en la mesa y se sentó en su silla. Cerro sus ojos pensando en que decir, después de unos segundos, los abrió y miro directamente a los míos.

"Sarada ya te he dicho varias veces que el regresara después de que…" Antes de que pudiera terminar, la interrumpí.

"Termine con su importante misión, y no podrá volver hasta que la termine, bla bla bla. Sigo escuchando esa misma respuesta una y otra vez. ¡Estoy harta!" Renegué mientras veía a mi mamá. Estaba cansada de esperar que ese hombre volviera con nosotras.

"¡Sarada! No te atrevas a contestarle así a tu madre" Se puso de pie y me miró con una expresión de enojo. La observe con tristeza, sintiendo las lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos.

El enojo de madre se disipo, soltó un suspiro y pronto me abrazo. Pude sentir el calor y amor de mi madre, sujeté su espalda con fuerza, mientras en mi rostro se plantaba una expresión de arrepentimiento.

"Mamá, lo siento por lo que dije. No quise…"

Ella solo negó con tristeza

"No, yo debería ser la que me esté disculpando. Veras Sarada, la razón por la que tu padre no puede regresar es porque está en una misión de rango-S. Es una de las más duras. Él piensa que es lo mejor para nosotras y para el mundo shinobi. Espero que lo entiendas"

Me quede quieta, ya no quería pensar más en ello. Mi cabeza me zumbaba, y solo quería irme a descansar. Lentamente me separé del abrazo de mi madre, y mirando sus ojos esmeraldas le di una falsa sonrisa.

"Gracias por el desayuno"

Me levante de la mesa, y caminé hacia mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y me arrojé a la cama, tan pronto como lo hice escuché el sonido de la lluvia golpear la ventana.

"Está lloviendo… lindo clima ni que nada (N/T: en inglés dice nice weather my ass, en español no tiene gracia, así que omití eso)

Pronto sentí mis ojos volverse más pesados, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida.

De repente un rayo parpadeo fuera de la casa, haciendo que me despertara de la pequeña siesta. Me quejé con flojera y observé mi reloj con cara somnolienta.

"¿Qué hora es?" Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y después me espanté.

"¡Dios mío! Es tan tarde" Me arrastré fuera de la cama, fuí al armario, y tomé mi saco de lluvia. Rápidamente bajé por las escaleras, llegué a la entrada de la casa y me puse las sandalias

"Mamá ya me fui a la escuela"

Espere durante unos segundos y finalmente una voz me contestó:

"De acuerdo, con cuidado"

Abrí la puerta y pronto corrí tan rápido como pude, hasta que finalmente llegué hasta la academia ninja. Entré con una cara de aburrimiento, y observé el reloj de mi muñeca.

"Todavía me quedan 3 minutos. Hoy será igual de aburrido que ayer. Espero que ese rubio no me moleste"

 **SAKURA POV**

Después de que terminara con mis pendientes, fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama. Sintiéndome cansada con toda la presión que he tenido desde que Sarada está con la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Me sentía culpable y triste a la vez, de que siempre tenga que darle la misma respuesta a mi hija.

"Yo también quiero que Sasuke vuelva tan pronto como sea posible"

Suspiré mientras clavaba mi vista en una foto del equipo 7, la cual se encontraba en mi tocador. Sonriendo, me levanté y abrí las cortinas de mi ventana. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin detenerse, por lo que cerré las cortinas y fui al cuarto de estudio a terminar mi trabajo.

¡DING DONG!

Escuché el timbre de la puerta, pronto fui a la puerta de la casa, para darle bienvenida a los invitados.

"Ya voy, solo uno segundos más"

Abrí la puerta, y vi a Ino y Hinata sonriéndome.

"Hey Sakura, Venimos a visitarte. Lo compramos después de que fuimos a la ciudad" Dijo Ino, dándome un souvenir

"Gracias, y por favor, pasen" Las invité, y les dije que esperaran en la sala mientras preparaba algo de café.Mientras escuchaba como mis amigas platicaban entre si.

Una vez que termine de preparar todo, me acerque a ellas y apoye la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

"Les traje café. "

"¡Gracias!" Dijeron al unísono, mientras tomaban su café.

"Entonces Sakura dinos, ¿Cómo está Sarada en estos días?" Pregunto Ino, dejando su taza de café en la mesa, mirándome a los ojos.

"Bueno, estos días ha estado poniendo flores cada vez que comemos. Ama hacerlo"

"Por supuesto querida, le enseñé a hacerlo" Ino me dio una gran sonrisa burlona

"Si, pero…" Dije y suspiré. Sentándome en el sofá, quedándome en silencio por un momento.

"Sakura, ¿Está todo bien con Sarada?" Preguntó Hinata con una mirada llena de preocupación, mientras Ino asentía.

"Hmm, bueno, es solo que sigue preguntando cuando Sasuke volverá a la aldea" Dije con tristeza

Ino y Hinata se quedaron en shock por unos momentos, dándome tiempo para responder.

"Entonces ¿Qué le dijiste?" Pregunto Ino, tomando mi mano

"Solo sigo respondiendo lo mismo, con las mismas palabras. Ya no sé qué más decir, y saben que no puedo darle más detalles. Siempre quiero disculparme con ella, pero tengo miedo" Finalice suspirando.

Hinata e Ino se miraron una a la otra, sin saber que decir.

"Entonces dile la verdad, de verdad deseo que Sasuke pueda pasar más tiempo con su hija. Por su misión, no puede ver como Sarada está creciendo" Dijo Ino

"Pobre Sarada, lo siento Sakura" Comentó Hinata con tristeza

"Esta bien, porque lo entiendo muy bien. Sasuke lo hace por nosotras y también por Konoha. Necesitamos sacrificarnos un poco por el bien común"

"Bueno, nosotras queremos hacerte saber que cualquier cosa que suceda, te apoyamos. Se fuerte Sakura" Me dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Sonreí de lado y mire a mis amigas. Asintiendo.

Después de eso, estuvimos hablando durante algunas horas. Ino y Hinata pronto tuvieron que volver a sus hogares.

Las acompañe hasta la entrada de la casa, despidiéndolas con la mano. Regresé a la casa y me senté en el sillón, prendiendo la televisión, mirando mi show favorito.

De repente escuché el sonido de la puerta, y vi cómo se deslizaba, siendo Sarada la que entraba de mal humor. Me sorprendí y al mismo tiempo me preocupé. Me levanté del sillón y caminé hacia mi hija.

"Sarada ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Estoy en casa! No necesitas preocuparte por mí, porque estoy bien. Solo que no estoy de buen humor para cenar, así que no es necesario que prepares la cena." Dijo con voz ronca mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación.

No supe que decir, así que solo asentí y la deje ir.

 **SARADA POV**

Fui a mi habitación, con prisa abrí el cajón, y saqué mi diario. Lo puse sobre la mesa y tomé un lápiz, escribiendo todo lo que me había pasado hoy.

Costumbre la cual he tenido desde que era pequeña

 _Querido diario:_

 _"_ _Tengo que contarte algo, este ha sido el peor día de mi vida, primero porque tuve una pequeña discusión con mi madre, lo cual me hizo llegar tarde a la escuela, además de que algo inesperado me sucedió hoy. Lo cual fue…_

 ** _Hola chicos. Aquí termina el primer capítulo._**

 ** _Les platico que hace un par de dias me encontré esta historia en wattpad, tomándome tan solo unas horas terminarla de leer toda._**

 ** _Tristemente no hay muchas historias de Sarada en español, por lo cual he decidido traducir esta historia (y si se pueden mas) para que más lectores puedan disfrutarlo._**

 ** _Espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice, la verdad me ha encantado y quiero compartirlo con ustedes._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto. Tratare de actualizar seguido, los capítulos son algo largos y las traducciones son tardadas._**

 ** _¡Cuidense!_**


	2. Tu padre

" _ **Uchiha Sarada: un mes junto a ti" NO me pertence, es propiedad de CrAzyYuMmy. Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 2: Tu Padre**

 **SARADA POV**

Entré a mi salón de clases y vi a varios estudiantes hablando en sus propios grupos. Caminé a mi lugar y rápido me senté, poniendo mi bolsa debajo. Mire a mi compañero de asiento y rolle mis ojos con un sentimiento de irritación. Está hablando a otro compañero de clases, Mitsuki, y su voz es demasiado ruidosa, haciéndome pensar que necesito ponerme unos tapones en los oídos.

" Si tan solo pudiera sentarme en un lugar lejano de ese idiota de Boruto, mi vida escolar estaría en paz " Susurre para mi inner

" _Demonios, es realmente molesto y nos hace difícil concentrarnos en clase "_

Cerré mis ojos para relajar la mente, cuando de repente sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi. Pude sentir como alguien brincaba a mi mesa y me miraba fijamente. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi a Boruto viéndome fijamente, con una amplia sonrisa

" ¡Oye Sarada! Tengo un gran plan, ttebasa. Quiero hacer un _maravilloso_ graffiti en el monumento Hokage y quiero que vengas conmigo " Dijo Boruto con emoción

" ¡No! ¡Lárgate nerd! " Murmure mirándolo a los ojos

" ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! " Se quejó Boruto con furia

" Lo siento, ¿eres sordo? Bueno, creo que debería decirlo más fuerte. No quiero ayudarte con tu estúpido plan, ¡lárgate nerd! " Me quejé con una sonrisa burlona

Pude sentir la mirada de muerte que Boruto me diriguia, sin importante en lo más mínimo. Quería tanto golpear la cara de Boruto, hasta mandarlo a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Así, mi vida sería maravillosa.

" Además, ¡no soy tu amiga, y nunca pasara, así que, por favor, mueve tu trasero de mi mesa!"

Toda la clase estaba mirándonos, pero no querían interrumpirnos por temor a mi persona. ¿Por qué? Porque soy una Uchiha, y nunca he tenido un amigo en toda mi vida, no necesito ninguno. No entiendo porque Boruto siempre está molestándome, aunque no nos conozcamos.

" _Buena esa. ¡Tómala Rubio! "_ Inner Sarada sonrió ampliamente

Antes de que Boruto pudiera decir algo, Shino-sensei entró al salón. Todos se fueron a sus lugares y se prepararon para la clase.

" ¿Por qué están tan callados chicos? ¿Algo sucedió? " Pregunto Aburame mientras nos miraba.

Nadie se atrevió a responderle al sensei, entonces, levante mi mano, toda la clase me miro, especialmente Boruto. Se veían en shock.

" De acuerdo Sarada, no necesitas explicármelo. Solo siéntate y dime, ¿Quién es el que te molestó? " Pregunto Shino-sensei

Volteé a ver a Boruto por unos segundos y le sonreí al sensei.

Aburame miró a Boruto, quien estaba sonrojado, Shino solo sacudió su cabeza y suspiro. Ya sabía porque toda la clase estaba en silencio, no sentía curiosidad en lo absoluto.

" Okey, vamos a olvidarnos de esto y vamos a comenzar con nuestra lección " Dijo Shino-sensei tomando un gis y escribía algo en el pizarrón. Mientras, estaba ocupada, mirando a la ventana el árbol de flor de cerezas, sosteniendo una pluma entre mis dedos. Sonreí, tan solo ver ese árbol me acordaba de mi hermosa madre, nuestros momentos juntas y mucho más.

Después de que Shino-sensei terminara de escribir en el pizarrón, lentamente moví mi cabeza para leer lo que había puesto. Mis ojos se abrieron, y ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Odiaba esa palabra y no quería ni recordarla. La palabra que estaba escrita era…

" Bien chicos, hoy vamos a hablar sobre sus padres. Ya que la semana pasada hablamos de sus madres. Cada uno de ustedes debe dibujar una imagen de sus padres y hablar de ellos enfrente de sus compañeros. Para así poder saber cómo se llevan con ellos "

Toda la clase se quejó, susurrando entre sí, debido a que eran muy flojos para hacerlo. Todos sacaron una hoja de papel y dibujaron las caras de sus padres, inclusive hubo algunos que lo coloreaban. Tome una hoja de mi mochila y me quede mirando el papel por unos minutos. Sostuve mi lápiz con fuerza y lentamente escribí algo en la hoja.

" ¿Chicos, ya terminaron? " Preguntó Aburame

" ¡Si! " Respondió todo el salón, menos yo, que seguía escribiendo.

" Bien ¿Quién quiere empezar? " Dijo Shino, mirando a toda la clase. De repente una voz ruidosa surgió de quien sabe dónde, todos miraron a esa persona. No se sintieron sorprendidos, debido a la fama que tenía.

" De acuerdo Boruto, ven al frente y háblanos acerca de tu padre "

Boruto con orgullo caminó al frente y nos mostró su dibujo. Bueno, su horrendo dibujo. Era una imagen de un viejo enojón sosteniendo un bastón, tenía cabello rubio largo y bigotes en sus mejillas, así como unos labios inmensos. Todo mundo se burló del dibujo, mientras yo lo miraba con disgusto.

" Bien, es obvio que todos conocen quien es mi Padre, entonces déjenme decirles acerca de cómo es nuestra relación. Es un viejo que no le importa su familia, raramente pasa tiempo con nosotros, debido a que siempre tiene trabajo. No entiendo que es lo genial de volverse Hokage, pero lo que si se es que serlo apesta y es una pérdida de tiempo. Debería dejar de serlo y buscarse otro trabajo.

Nuestro pasatiempo es perseguirnos el uno al otro, porque siempre hago travesuras. Eso es todo " Finalizo Boruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

" Err, eso es interesante, pero Boruto, deberías hablar con tu Padre acerca de esto. Piensa que es lo mejor para ustedes " Shino-sensei sacudió su cabeza y prontó escaneó el salón, buscando su siguiente victima.

" ¿Qué hay de ti Shikadai? Porfavor, pasa al frente "

Shikadai se fue levantando lentamente de su posición de aburrimiento y sujetó su papel. Caminó rápido hacia el frente y mostró su dibujo, el cual estaba en blanco

" Era problemático, y como soy muy flojo para dibujar, se los hare corto. Mi Papá y yo somos muy flojos, no nos gusta perder el tiempo y odiamos a la gente problemática. Nuestro hobby es dormir alado del otro." Murmuro Shikadai y rápido regresó a su asiento.

" Justo como pensé " Suspiro Shino- sensei y volvió a buscar a otra persona

" ChoCho, te toca " Apunto su dedo hacia la Akimichi

ChoCho saltó de su mesa hacia el frente, y mostro su dibujo. Nos miró con sus ojos de diva

" Ok, Sé que están entusiasmados de que hable sobre mi Padre, pero si quieren saber cómo es, solo véanme a mí , somos iguales. No necesitan sentir curiosidad " Dijo ChoCho con flojera

Cuando fue el turno de Inojin de hablar, camino al frente de la clase y nos miró con una sonrisa. Nos enseñó el dibujo que había hecho, y a mi parecer era un gran artista.

" Mi padre es un padre amoroso, ama sonreír y muchas cosas más. Mi padre es un buen dibujante, y yo seguí su talento. Somos muy parecidos, solo que él es muy honesto cuando conoce a alguien por primera vez, sin ninguna clase de duda dirá lo que piensa de esa persona. Creo que es todo " Inojin se sonrojó y rápido fue a su asiento.

Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa mientras miraba las nubes. Pude sentir como mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, hasta que escuché que una voz decía mi nombre. Levante mi cabeza y vi a la clase entera mirándome. Suspiré y lentamente caminé al frente de todos. Finalmente mostré el dibujo que hice y pude ver como sus rostros estaban en shock y llenos de confusión. Lentamente abrí mi boca, y empecé a hablar de él, mi padre.

 **BORUTO POV**

Estaba aburrido mirando los dibujos de los demás y escuchando sus discursos acerca de sus padres, me quejaba mientras sacudía mi cabeza. Vi como la cabeza de Sarada se apoyó en su mesa, y de pronto me sentí enojado. Como odiaba esa chica, era tan engreída.

No me importa esa arrogante y fea chica…aunque no sea fea es hermosa, la más hermosa de toda la academia. Con sus centellantes ojos ónix y su corto cabello oscuro que podía hacer que cualquier chico se arrodillara antes sus pies, tan hermosa como su madre. Aun así, prefería seguirla llamando fea. Aunque…también es la mejor estudiante de la academia, inteligente, talentosa, hermosa, todo de ella era perfecto, excepto una cosa, su personalidad. Nadie se atreve a retarla, por su clan. Pero yo lo hacía porque quería ser su amigo, todo porque con su talento podría fácilmente derrotar a mi padre.

No sé porque Sarada me odia tanto a mí y a los demás, aun así, puedo sentir algo raro de ella. Es muy misteriosa.

Escuché como Shino-sensei la llamaba, sonreí con burla, a la espera de saber cómo se llevaba con su padre. Vi como camino hacia el frente y lentamente nos mostraba su dibujo. Todos nos quedamos con una expresión de shock, el dibujo tenía un mensaje profundo. No quise hacer ninguna suposición, así que esperé a lo que fuera a decir. El dibujo muestra una escena, en donde un hombre esta saliendo de la aldea, en la entrada de la aldea se ve a una mujer sosteniendo la mano de una niña. La mujer llora y la pequeña esta agarrada del vestido de su madre, mirándola con curiosidad

"Esto es lo que sucedió hace unos años, cuando apenas tenía 2 años. No he vuelto a ver a mi padre desde ese día. Actualmente no sé dónde está, pero lo que me ha dicho mi madre, es que está haciendo una misión importante para la aldea. No puedo recordar nada de él, excepto el día en el que me ayudaba a caminar y cuando se fue a su misión. De hecho, no me importa que rara vez nos visite, nos puede visitar una vez al mes, pero nunca lo hace….

…Nunca he recibido amor de mi propio padre, así que no sé cómo se siente tener uno. Nunca me preocupo por él y nunca lo haré. Si esperará por él quizás sería una pérdida de tiempo, o hasta que me case nunca regresaría. Jajaja, bueno es todo. Por favor, no necesito de su lástima, porque no me importa" Dijo Sarada sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. A pesar de sus palabras yo podía ver como estaba herida por dentro, y con escuchar su voz, sentía que quería llorar.

Sarada regresó con prisa a su asiento y puso el dibujo en la mesa. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta del salón y pidió permiso a Shino-sensei para ir al baño. Toda la clase se le quedo viendo a Sarada hasta que se fue. De repente, Shino-sensei abrió su boca y nos miró a todos.

"Quizás nunca debamos hablar de esto: chicos, esta lección es para ustedes, para valorar a sus propios padres, aunque solo puedan pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes" Suspiró el sensei y rápido comenzó la siguiente lección.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, pero trate de concentrarme en la clase. Nunca creí que la vida personal de Sarada fuera así, pero me hacía sentir con ganas de animarla.

" _Espera, ¿Qué? ¿animarla? ¿Estás loco Boruto? Contrólate, ¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo? ¡Solo apúrate y olvídalo! "_ Alego el inner Boruto

"Esta bien, como sea, solo largate" Se quejo Boruto

" _Como sea tio, solo no te involucres con esa chica"_ Murmuro Inner Boruto

 **SARADA POV**

(N/T Aquí empieza cuando Sarada llega a su casa y escribe en su diario todo lo que le pasó en la academia)

Lave mi rostro varias veces hasta que sentí que fue suficiente. Mis sentimientos y mente estaban descontrolados. Me arrepentía de haber dicho lo que dije. Si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo para no hacerlo, sería un milagro.

" ¡Pero que mierda! Les dije a todos acerca de mi vida. ¡SHANAROOO! ¡Sarada, eres una tonta! " Me regañé a mí misma.

" _Eso está en el pasado, olvídalo. ¡No vuelvas a hacer a hacer algo tan imprudente otra vez!... ¡¿Entendiste?!"_ Alego Inner Sarada totalmente furica.

"Lo sé, ya cállate. Ahora necesito concentrarme. Sé que perdí mi carácter y ahora que todos me vieron. Saben que soy débil" Suspire y me arrodille en el suelo. Ya no se que hacer, no puedo pensar correctamente, y mi corazón me duele. Siempre que me pasa esto, solo quiero dormir, puede hacer mi mente olvidar por un rato, olvidándome de todo.

Cerré mi diario. Y suspire. Recordando todo lo que me había pasado en la academia. Mire hacia la ventana y camine a mi balcón. Pude ver como el cielo nocturno parpadeaba por las estrellas y la luna. De repente vi varias estrellas cayendo a la tierra, haciéndome recordar algo, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió. Se sintió como un deja vu, por algo que me había pasado antes.

 _ **Flashback**_

Cerré mi diario y sonreí, había terminado de escribir todo lo que me sucedió en ese día. No podía esperar para agregar más cosas. Busque a mi madre con la mirada y la descubrí sonriéndome, haciéndome sentir muy feliz. Corrí a ella y le di un gran abrazo. Le sonreí y mi madre solo se rio.

" ¿Ya terminaste de escribir tu diario Sarada? " Pregunto mi mamá mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

" Si mamá. ¿Podrías comprarme otro mañana? ¡De verdad lo necesito! " Agregue con mi mirada de cachorrito.

Mi madre rio y asintió con la cabeza. No podía estar más emocionada.

Comenzó a tararearme canciones de cuna, cuando de repente vi una lluvia de estrellas, me levanté y tomando la mano de mi madre la arrastré hasta el balcón. Le mostré la lluvia y ambas nos quedamos viendo el panorama.

" Mamá ¿Es verdad que si pedimos un deseo en una lluvia de estrellas, nuestro deseo se volverá realidad? "

Mi madre sonrió, mientras miraba la lluvia de estrellas.

" Depende, en veces se cumple, en otras no. Solo a los elegidos les será cumplido"

" Me asegurare que mi deseo se vuelva realidad " Dije con determinación.

Mire al cielo, y dije con firmeza:

" ¡Deseo que Papá vuelva pronto con nosotros! Por favor, haz realidad mi deseo Señor lluvia de estrellas" Sonreí cuando termino el espectáculo.

Mi madre me dio un abrazo muy apretado. Le devolví el gesto, hasta que sentí que había sido por demasiado tiempo.

" ¡Mamá! necesito aire. Me abrazaste por mucho " Dije mientras jadeaba por aire

Rápido me soltó y me sonrió.

"Lo siento Sarada. Y no te preocupes, tu deseo se hara realidad." Dijo con confianza. Yo solo pude asentir.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Sonreí mientras miraba el cielo. Sacudí mi cabeza y suspire. Desde ese día, cada vez que veía una lluvia de estrellas, pedía el mismo deseo. Pero hasta ahora nunca se había vuelto verdad.

Sabia de sobra que esas cosas no eran reales, pero no perdía nada por intentar una última vez. Vi la última estrella y dije:

" ¡DESEO TENER A ALGUIEN QUE ESTE A MI LADO HASTA QUE MI PAPÁ TERMINE SU MISIÓN! ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE HAGAS REALIDAD MI SUEÑO! " Grité tan fuerte como pude, hasta sentir mi garganta arder por el esfuerzo, sin importarme en lo absoluto.

Me reí tanto hasta que me cansé. Miré el cielo por última vez y regresé a mi cuarto.

" Nunca se cumplirá " Susurré para mí misma mientras cerraba la puerta del balcón.

.

.

.

 _ **Hola, aquí regreso con nuevo capítulo, ¿qué tal les pareció?**_

 _ **Si ven algún error de redacción o de ortografía háganmelo saber. Para mejorar mi trabajo de traducción.**_

 _ **¡Cuídense!**_


	3. Mis verdaderos sentimientos

" _ **Uchiha Sarada: un mes junto a ti" NO me pertence, es propiedad de CrAzyYuMmy. Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 3: Mis verdaderos sentimientos**

 **SARADA POV**

—Sarada, siempre estaré cuidándote. No importa lo que suceda—

Desperté de repente de mis sueños, con mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor. No sabía porque, pero había soñado a una persona que me sonreía. No pude ver su rostro claramente, pero por el tono de voz sabía que se trataba de un hombre.

Gruñí y miré el reloj de mi mesita. Era apenas media noche, me levanté y fui al baño, después me lavé varias veces el rostro. Tome una toalla y me seque el rostro. Después salí del baño; y de repente sentí la necesidad de tomar un vaso de agua, mi garganta se sentía muy seca. Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí lentamente.

Mi cabeza se asomó ligeramente al corredor, no vi a nadie y me acerqué al cuarto de mi mamá, para asegurarme de que estaba dormida. Abrí la puerta y no pude ver ninguna figura en la cama, me adentré en su habitación y no la vi por ningún lugar. Despues de buscar y buscar, me senté en su cama King size. Pronto comencé a observar su habitación.

— El cuarto de mamá es muy grande y está bien equipada para que una pareja pase tiempo juntos, lástima que nunca haya estado alguien aquí después de que naciera— Sonreí con tristeza

Suspiré y lentamente, me diriguí a la puerta, cuando de repente mis ojos se encontraron con algo. Un sentimiento de curiosidad me invadió, mientras tomaba con cuidado el objeto que me hacía sentir una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

Era la foto de la boda de mis padres, en ella pude ver como mi papá besaba la frente de mi mamá con una sonrisa en su rostro. Reí ligeramente y le sonreí a la foto, nunca creí que mi papá fuera así de romántico. Mientras veía esa foto, mis ojos encontraron otra foto que estaba en el mueble de mi mamá

—Vaya, así se veían cuando eran jóvenes. Mamá se ve muy linda en esa foto, pero, ¿Por qué papá y el séptimo se ven tan enojados? Quizás le pueda preguntar a mamá después— Sonreí mientras regresaba el cuadro a su lugar.

Volví a mirar la foto de la boda de mis padres y sonreí ampliamente. Decidí preguntarle acerca de la boda, así que salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras, buscando a mi madre. No pude encontrarla, y como pronto recordé que quería tomar agua, me dirigí a la cocina. Lentamente me asomé y me encontré a mi mamá haciendo algo.

Ví como estaba preparando un pastel con mucho ánimo, sin darme cuenta que la estaba espiando.

Me sentí tan extraña, y a la vez con mucha curiosidad, por qué estaría haciendo un pastel a media noche. Trate de recordar que fecha importante era, pero no encontré ningún evento que fuera hoy.

" _No es mi cumpleaños o el de mamá. ¿La habrán ascendido?"_

" _¡Quizás está embarazada!"_ Pensó mi inner

"¿Estás demente? No sabia que mi alter ego era tan idiota. Papá nunca ha regresado a casa, no puede estar embarazada"

" _Hola, dije que quizás lo estaba, vamos, se ve tan feliz y radiante. Quizás se vio en secreto con papá. ¡Es posible, sabes! Jeng Jeng Jeng"_

" _No puede ser. De acuerdo, no hagamos ninguna especulación. La única manera es preguntarle directamente"_ Tome un profundo respiro antes de entrar a la cocina, y de repente me llegó un presentimiento, el cual me decía no entrar ahí. Sacudí la cabeza y lo ignoré.

Estaba lista para preguntarle a mi madre, cuando vi como encendía una vela del pastel. Sentándose y mirando el pastel con una sonrisa triste.

—¡Sasuke, feliz aniversario! Sé que no vendrás a casa hasta que termines tu misión. Pero solo quería desearte un feliz aniversario. No importa lo que suceda, siempre te amaré, gracias por amarme—Mamá sopló la vela.

Apreté los puños a mis costados, mis sentimientos se descontrolaron y solo necesitaban un poco para estallar. Mi humor llegó a su límite y entré a la cocina, mi madre estaba sorprendida y en shock cuando me vio me rostro enojado, viendo todo el odio y furia que había en ellos. Abrí mis ojos y sentí una sensación poderosa llegar a mí. Pronto pude ver todo lo que había mi alrededor y a mi madre.

—Sarada, tus ojos…— Susurró mi madre

—Mamá, ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! — Vociferé, mientras mi mamá me veía sorprendida por mi tono

—Sarada, pensé que estabas dormida, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo manteniendo la calma

—¡CONTESTAME! —Grité

—¡Sarada! No te atrevas a…—

—¡Solo contesta la maldita pregunta! — Grité de nuevo, sin darle oportunidad de que terminara lo que iba a decir

—Estaba celebrando mi aniversario con Sasuke, es todo—

—¿Aniversario? Wow, no sabía que se podía celebrar sin una pareja. Quizás deba hacerlo en un futuro cuando me case—Dije con sarcasmo

— ¡Sarada! — Mi mamá se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, mirándome a los ojos con enojo

—¡Solo detén esta mierda de una vez! No deberías hacer algo como esto, solo es una pérdida de tiempo. Papá nunca nos amó y nunca lo hará, quizás nunca regrese con nosotros. Quizás tenga otra familia además de nosotros, o quizás tenga otros niños más grandes que yo. Pienso que nunca le asignaron esa misión de rango S, quizás no le importamos después de todo. JAJAJAJA—

¡SLAP!

Estaba en shock y lentamente toque mi mejilla derecha. Dolía como la chingada, de seguro estaría rojo e inflamado. Miré a mi madre, y al igual que yo estaba en shock. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas, y por más que intentara retenerlas, seguían saliendo, deslizándose por mi rostro, hasta llegar al suelo. Me arrodillé y pronto estallé en lágrimas. Cubrí mi rostro y comencé a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mi mamá de seguro arrepintiéndose por haberme abofeteado, me abrazó.

—Lo siento mucho. No quise hacer eso. Lo siento—Susurró a mi oído mientras acariciaba mi espalda

—Mamá, por favor detente. No puedo soportarlo más— Sollocé mientras enterraba mi rostro en su hombro

—Sarada, yo…—

—Por favor, por mí—Rogué

—Sarada, te amo, pero también amo a tu padre. Lo siento, pero no puedo— Se disculpó

—Si de verdad me amaras harías lo que te pido— Empuje a mi madre, a tal punto que cayó al suelo

—Sarada, porque…—

—¡¿Porque?! ¡Todo es por ese hombre! Y-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, es todo, pero ese hombre te pone así de triste todo el tiempo. No es un verdadero esposo o padre, solo es un hombre irresponsable que no le importa su familia. De verdad me encantaría que se divorciaran, para que así pudieras encontrar a alguien que pudieras amar, y así yo tener a alguien a quien poder decirle papá. ¡Es una gran idea! ¿No crees mamá? —Seguí riendo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. No podía pensar con claridad, todo lo que hacía era reír, llorar y luego volver a repetirlo una y otra vez.

Mi madre sujetó con fuerza mi hombro y me miró a los ojos con furia y soledad.

—Sarada, ¡contrólate y escúchame! Nunca le haría algo así a tu padre, y él no es como dices y nunca lo será. Nos ama tanto que necesita hacer su misión. Amo tanto a tu padre, tanto que aún le sigo siendo fiel. ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así! ¡¿Me entendiste?! —exclamó mi madre.

— ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¡¿Por qué?! Hokage sama pudo haberle pedido esa misión a alguien más, ¡¿porque tenía que ser él?! — Dije a todo pulmón

—Sarada, tu padre…—

—No me des otra de esas patéticas excusas, no quiero escucharlas— Salí de la cocina y corrí a mi cuarto. Le puse el seguro y me tumbé sobre la cama. Abracé mis peluches y seguí llorando, mientras escuchaba como mi madre golpeaba la puerta, llamándome. La ignoré, y seguí llorando. Pronto me di cuenta, que nunca amaré a ese hombre, y la razón por la cual quiero que este aquí es por la felicidad de mi madre.

—No debí haber nacido. Todo esto es mi culpa—Susurré para mi misma y lentamente cerré mis ojos. Pronto las pesadillas comenzaron

 **SAKURA POV**

Abrí la puerta y me asomé al cuarto de Sarada, para asegurarme que estaba dormida. Una vez que vi que lo estaba, bajé las escaleras y me senté en la mesa de la cocina. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 11 de la noche, tomé mi mandil y me lo puse. Saqué todos los ingredientes y rogué internamente que esto fuera como siempre. Pronto me encontré mezclando con tranquilidad, mientras miraba el chocolate que estaba revolviendo, pronto lo probé.

—Hmm, ¡yuck ! Está muy dulce. Me dará un coma diabético si me termino todo el pastel. Quizás solo deba tirarlo—murmure con molestia

Me acerque al bote de basura, y cuando estaba a punto de botarlo, escuche una voz en mi cabeza

— **Sería un desperdicio si lo hicieras** —Dijo Sasuke mientras me miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Estaba en shock, observe el rostro de mi esposo con detenimiento. Sasuke caminó hacia mi y paso a través de mi como si no estuviera ahí.

—Sasuke ¿Qu…?—

— **¡Está muy dulce y tu odias lo dulce!** — Escuche otra voz y me di la vuelta para ver a una persona que se me hacía muy conocida.

—Espera, ¿Esa soy yo? — Pregunté mientras miraba a la otra figura en la cocina.

— **¿De qué estás hablando? Es más que suficiente. Prepáralo, quiero comerlo** — Dijo Sasuke mientras con su dedo probaba la crema.

— **Pero…** —Dijo la otra Sakura con duda, pensando en sí debería escuchar a su esposo o no.

— **Ningún pero Sakura, no me gusta que la gente tire cosas que no le gustan** —Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba sus ojos esmeraldas.

— **De acuerdo. Es raro que hables mucho. Es divertido** —La otra Sakura rió.

— **Hn, solo contigo** — Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba a la sala

— **Oh y Sakura, feliz aniversario** — Dijo el azabache mientras veía como Sakura estaba en shock

— **¿Lo recordaste? No pensé que fueras el tipo de personas que se acuerdan de estas cosas. Quería que fuera una sorpresa ¡Shanaroo!** — Dijo Sakura mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, sonrojándose.

— **Hn, como siempre** —Sonrió Sasuke y se alejó.

Observé la la situación y rei. De repente, volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de que tuve un recuerdo mío y Sasuke en un aniversario de hace años. Sonreí y desistí con la idea de tirar el pastel, por lo que lo regresé a la mesa. Puse la crema en la bandeja y mientras trabajaba me puse a tararear una canción. Después puse la bandeja en el horno y esperé pacientemente, mientras pensaba en los momentos que compartí con Sasuke. Sin darme cuenta que alguien me estaba viendo.

¡TING!

Me puse de pie, y saqué un tenedor, tocando el pastel. Para asegurarme que ya estaba listo. Sonreí satisfecha y alejé la bandeja del horno, dejando el pastel en la mesa. Fui al gabinete, busqué una vela y la puse en el pastel. La prendí, y después de empezar a pensar que decir, hablé:

—¡Sasuke, feliz aniversario! Sé que no vendrás a casa hasta que termines tu misión. Pero solo quería desearte un feliz aniversario. No importa lo que suceda, siempre te amaré, gracias por amarme— Soplé la vela con delicadeza.

Escuche un sonido y al mismo tiempo estaba en shock de ver a Sarada ahí, enfrente de mí y enojada. Estaba impresionada de que Sarada hubiera despertado lo único que puede tener un Uchiha: el sharingan. Y sabía que eso significaba malas noticias.

Estaba cansada, molesta, pero al mismo tiempo triste cuando hablé con Sarada. No quería tener esta clase de relación con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo por mi esposo y Konoha. Amo a mi hija, y esto dolía tanto como el mismo infierno. La discusión siguió, hasta que Sarada corrió a su habitación.

Corrí a la puerta de su cuarto y golpeé como loca. Escuchando el llanto de Sarada. Sabía que podía abrir la puerta cuando quisiera, pero quería darle tiempo para que se relajara y pensara las cosas. Suspiré y me fui a mi cuarto, me tiré a la cama y vi la foto de bodas que estaba en mi buró.

—Sasuke…—

Al principio no me di cuenta, pero luego lo hice. Esa foto no debería estar ahí, porque la tengo en mi mueble. Un sentimiento de culpa me invadió al saber quien era la única que pudo haber movido esa foto. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y supe que estaba llorando. Tomé el marco, lo abracé y cerré mis ojos.

—Sasuke, por favor ayúdame. Te necesitamos… ¡No! Yo te necesito— Susurré para mí misma. Y pronto fui a mis sueños. En donde siempre quiero estar.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola! Una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahorita. Tuve una semana algo ajetreada. Pero aquí sigo traduciendo.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el siguiente!**_


	4. El encuentro

" _ **Uchiha Sarada: un mes junto a ti" NO me pertence, es propiedad de CrAzyYuMmy. Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 4: El encuentro**

 _ **SASUKE POV**_

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol mirando la leña enfrente de mi, quemándose y crujiendo por las llamas que lo consumían. Estaba afilando mi espada cuando de repente

¡Zas!

Por accidente corté mi dedo índice , viendo como salía la sangre. Chupe mi dedo y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento? ¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido? — Murmure sacudiendo mi cabeza, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. Después de sanar la herida, me acosté en el pasto y mire el cielo nocturno, cerré los ojos y susurré para mi mismo:

—Sakura…Sarada…—

 _ **SARADA POV**_

Mis ojos se abrieron, rápido me levanté y miré alrededor de mi cuarto. De repente me llegó un dolor a mi cabeza y me quejé. Comencé a masajear mis sienes.

—Estúpida jaqueca— Murmure para mi misma

" _¡Es porque te la pasaste llorando toda la noche, solo mira tus ojos! Están rojos e hinchados"_ Dijo mi inner

—¡Cállate! No estoy de humor para discutir y por favor no lo hagas peor" —Dije mientras me arrastraba de mi cama y caminaba al baño.

Lavé mi rostro varias veces y vi mis ojos hinchados, no pude evitarlo y golpeé el espejo hasta que lo rompí.

—Me odio— Dije mientras me lavaba las manos, limpiándolas de la herida por el cristal roto.

Después tomé un baño, fui a mi balcón y brinqué, cayendo en un árbol, viendo muchos civiles haciendo compras y caminando por la aldea. No quiero ver a mi madre por un tiempo, por el incidente de anoche, no quería encontrarme con ella, no me sentía preparada. Lentamente salté del árbol, pero en vez de sentir el pasto bajo mis pies cai sobre alguien.

—¡Pero que demonios! ¿Estás ciega? No me viste caminando, entonces porque brincaste a …— Gritó esa persona antes de ver mi rostro.

Le dirigí una "mirada asesina" y me levanté, tomando mis lentes, alejándome de esa persona sin mirar quien era. No pude ver claramente de quien se trataba, no traía mis lentes. Aun así no me importaba.

Seguí caminando con mis manos en mis bolsillos y mi mirada en el suelo. Detuve mi andar, giré mi cabeza a la izquierda y vi mi reflejo, mirándome sin ninguna expresión. Lentamente me acerqué al espejo, y tocándolo me vi a mi misma. Algo captó mi atención, miré de cerca, y vi a varias familias que estaban celebrando algo, y me pregunté el porque. Después de eso, sentí a alguien chocar contra mi pierna, miré hacia abajo y vi a una pequeña niña, de unos 4 años de edad aproximadamente, la cual trataba de mantener el equilibrio y caía.

—¡Ouch! — Lloró la pequeña

Suspiré y me arrodillé en el suelo mirando los ojos de la niña. Tenia unos hermosos ojos rosa oscuro, con una cabellera blanca brillante. Le di una sonrisa falsa y extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, sin pensarlo, la pequeña aceptó mi ayuda.

—¡Gracias! Lamento haber chocado contigo— Dijo la niña

Sacudí su cabeza y le di un golpecito amistoso.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunté

—¡Sakura! — Sonrió la pequeña

Al principio me sorprendí, pero aun así seguí sonriendo.

—¿Enserio? Mi mamá también se llama Sakura—

—¿Honto? — Sakura preguntó con alegría y negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces, podría ser Uchi….—

—¡Sakura! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! — Un hombre alto le preguntó, molesto y a la vez aliviado. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran azules y su cabello era blanco como la nieve, al igual que Sakura. Asi que llegué a la conclusión de que se trataba de su padre.

La niña solo miró el camino —Lo siento Papá, estaba tratando de llegar contigo, pero de repente choque con ella—

El hombre me miró de pies a cabeza e inclino su cabeza —Lo siento si mi hija le causo problemas, pero gracias por haberla cuidado mientras no estaba—

—¿Eh? Por favor levante su cabeza, y está bien, su hija es muy educada — Dije cortésmente , el hombre sonrió a su hija.

—Sakura, dale las gracias a la chica—

—¡Gracias! ¡Quizás nos volvamos a ver! — Sakura sonrió, mientras corría hacia su padre y le sujetaba la mano.

Me despedí de ella y vi como su padre la levantaba, cargándola en sus hombros, mientras los dos reían. Sonreí con tristeza, e imaginé como hubiera sido mi infancia si ese hombre nunca hubiera ido a su misión. Vi a varios hombres con sus hijas, caminando juntos y tomados de las manos, y no pude evitar sentirme celosa. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios ver a todos esos padres con sus hijas.

 _ **BORUTO POV**_

Estaba caminando con mis ojos medio dormidos y despiertos, no había dormido bien anoche. Todo por haber esperado a ese estúpido viejo a que volviera a casa, al final me rendí y terminé durmiendo en el sofá. Bostecé por décima vez, y escuché un murmullo proveniente de lo alto de los árboles, cuando iba a mirar hacia arriba vi a una figura llegando a mí, para finalmente hacerme caer al suelo. Me quejé y traté de levantarme, pero no servía de nada, porque lo que me había tumbado era muy pesado. Escuche un quejido y me sentí irritado, por lo que le reclamé a esa persona.

—¡Pero que demonios! ¿Estás ciega? No me viste caminando, entonces porque brincaste a…— Me detuve, porque vi unos ojos color ónix, dándome una mirada asesina.

"Espera, ¿mirada asesina? ¿Ojos ónix? ¡No puede ser! No me digas que es ella…" Pregunté a mi inner.

" _Por supuesto que es ella, idiota. Solo mira a esos hermosos ojos centellantes. Es la única en la aldea que tiene esos ojos_ " Dijo mi inner irritado.

Después de ver como Sarada se ponía los lentes, se alejó sin decir nada.

—¡Ni siquiera se disculpó! Esa per…—

" _Contrólate, no digas esa palabra. Sabes como es …. Oye ¿No sentiste su aura? No quiero acercarme a ella_ "Mi inner lloriqueó.

Asentí en acuerdo, y de repente, algo en mi interior me dijo que la siguiera. Así que lo hice.

"¡ _Acosador!_ "

—No lo soy, solo tengo curiosidad — Le dije, rodando mis ojos

" _Pff, claro_ " Mi inner rio.

—Como sea—

Decidí ir y hablar con ella, pero para mi sorpresa, la vi huyendo de la tienda.

—¿Pero ¿qué…? —Estaba en shock, así que opte por seguirla.

 _ **SARADA POV**_

Corro y corro, no sé qué hacer. Esa era mi única opción, pero ni siquiera sabía a donde estaba yendo, así que seguí , usando un poco de mi chakra para incrementar mi velocidad. No quería recordar lo que había sucedido. Inevitablemente el recuerdo vino a mi

 _FLASH BACK_

Estaba mirando el libro popular más reciente, leí de que trataba y se me hizo interesante. Decidí comprarlo, cuando de repente escuché un grupo de adolescentes hablando entre si.

—No sé qué comprar…— Suspiró Inojin

—Bueno, compraré chuletas, de todas maneras, terminare comiéndomelas— Dijo ChoCho mientras comía de su bolsa de papitas.

—Problemático ¿Por qué se tardan tanto en escoger? Estoy cansado—Dijo Shikadai mientras bostezaba.

—¿Qué es lo que compraste Shikadai? — Pregunto ChoCho

—Una almohada suave, sé que la terminare usando— Dijo Shikadai mientras se las mostraba.

—¡Urgh! Hombres— Murmuro ChoCho

—¡Chicos! Hoy es el día del padre, necesitamos darles algo especial —Alegó Inojin, haciendo que los otros dos cerraran los ojos.

—¡Como sea! — Dijeron Shikadai y ChoCho al unísono.

Me sorprendí y al mismo tiempo no pude controlar mis sentimientos, creo que soy la única persona que no sabía que hoy es el día del padre, o peor aún, su existencia. Ahora sé por qué tantas familias están pasando tiempo juntas. Dejé el libro que quería comprar y salí de la tienda. Comencé a correr, y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 _FIN DEL FLASBACK_

No me estaba fijando a donde me dirigía, hasta que vi que me encontraba en la orilla de un acantilado, no pude detenerme y cai. Mi cuerpo estaba cayendo con rapidez, y me detuve gracias a la gravedad. Gemí del dolor, sintiendo mi espalda doler. No pude levantarme, asi que solo me quede ahí en el pasto, cerré los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas fluir por mis mejillas.

De repente escuché un murmullo, abrí mis ojos viendo hacia arriba y vi a alguien que estaba enfrente de mí. No pude distinguir quien era por las lágrimas, todo se veía borroso, lo único que distinguí fue que extendió sus manos hacia mí. Con solo mirar el tamaño de sus manos, supe que se trataba de un hombre. Acepte la ayuda, y esa persona me puso de pie, usando su fuerza.

Use mis manos, para limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro, y poder mirar a la persona frente a mi. Pude ver que tenia ojos color ónix y una cabellera oscura. Era alto y muy masculino. Una cosa era segura, era mayor que yo.

—¿Estas bien? —Me preguntó el hombre

—Si, gracias por ayudarme— Me incliné ligeramente y traté de caminar, cuando sentí como sujetaba mi mano

—¡Espera! ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Tu rostro se ve terrible! — Preguntó con preocupación

—¡No te incumbe! —

—Si tienes un problema, puedes hablar conmigo de ello—Dijo de manera cortés

—Lo siento, pero no comparto mis problemas, en especial con un EXTRAÑO— Dije molesta

—Bueno, señorita mecha corta, si ese es el caso ¿Puedo ser tu amigo?

—¿Pero qué demonios? Ni siquiera te conozco, ¡nunca serás mi amigo! — Contesté con molestia y me alejé

—Un día lo harás— El hombre sonrió

—¡FENOMENO! — Dije caminando lejos de ese extraño

 _ **BORUTO POV**_

No pude encontrarla por ningún lugar. La había visto, pero en un parpadeo se había ido.

—¡Mierda! ¿A dónde se habrá ido? — Murmure, mientras trataba de encontrarla. Como fallé, decidí volver a casa

" _Oh, ¿entonces te preocupas por ella? huh_ " Mi inner pregunto riendo

—¡No lo estoy! ¡Solo tengo curiosidad! —Respondí, no puedo entender porque mi inner siempre quería juntarme con esa Uchiha. Me estremece con tan solo pensar en estar los dos juntos. ¡Una pesadilla! Será mejor quedarme soltero para siempre.

 _ **SARADA POV**_

Entré a mi habitación, sintiéndome irritada, molesta, confundida… eh, que más.

"¿ _Feliz?_ " _Dijo mi inner_

—Espera, ¿que? — Me pregunté a mi misma

" _Bueno, parece que esa persona se preocupó por ti_ "

—¡Es un extraño! ¡Un DESCONOCIDO! ¿Por qué debería sentirme feliz? —

"P _ff, como sea, no quieres admitirlo, eres muy orgullosa_ "

—¡No, no lo soy! — Dije

"¡ _Si, si lo eres! Tienes miedo ¡Vamos! Dale una oportunidad_ " Rogó mi inner

—¡No! ¡No me jodas con eso! — Rezongué. Brinque a mi cama y cerré mis ojos.

Una parte de mi, me decía que si lo hiciera.

.

.

.

 _ **Hola de nuevo. Aquí reportándome con la actualización.**_

 _ **Me tardé bastante en subir capitulo, la verdad no tenia inspiración. Pero aun así, aquí está.**_

 _ **Oh, y mecha corta es alguien que se molesta o explota con facilidad.**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
